yabancisarkilarfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth "Katy" Hudson (d. 25 Ekim 1984), sahne adıyla Katy Perry, ABD'li şarkıcı, söz yazarı ve oyuncu. Gospel müziği ile büyüdü, babasının papaz olarak görev yaptığı kilisenin korosunda sekiz yıl görev aldı. 2001 yılında müzik listelerinde herhangi bir başarı elde edemeyen ilk albümü Katy Hudson'ı piyasaya sürdü, müzikal kariyerinin ilk altı yılında Katy Hudson adıyla sahneye çıktı. İlerleyen yıllarda yeni bir stüdyo albümü kaydetti fakat yayınlamaktan vazgeçti. 2007'de Capitol Records ile anlaşma imzaladıktan sonra Katy Perry sahne adını kullanmaya başladı. Perry, 2008'de yayınladığı ikinci stüdyo albümü One of the Boys ile tanındı ve albümdeki "I Kissed A Girl", "Hot N Cold]" ve "Waking Up in Vegas" şarkıları Hot 100|''Billboard'' Hot 100] listesinde ilk ona girmeyi başardı. 2009'da, albümünü tanıtmak amacıyla Hello Katy Tour adını verdiği ilk dünya turnesine çıktı. Bir sonraki yıl üçüncü stüdyo albümü Teenage Dream'i piyasaya sürdü. Albümdeki "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T." ve "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" şarkıları Hot 100 listesinin bir numarasına yükseldi. Böylece Perry, aynı albümden beş tane bir numaralı şarkı çıkaran ilk kadın sanatçı oldu. Albümünü tanıtmak amacıyla California Dreams Tour adını verdiği ikinci dünya turnesini gerçekleştirdi. Mart 2012'de, üçüncü stüdyo albümünü yeniden düzenleyerek Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection adıyla tekrar piyasaya sürdü. Yeniden düzenlenen albümün ilk single çalışması "Part of Me", ikinci single çalışması "Wide Awake" olarak yayınlandı. Perry, Billboard Hot 100 listesinin ilk onu içerisinde aralıksız elli iki hafta kalabilen tek şarkıcıdır. 2012 itibariyle, sekiz Grammy Ödülü'ne adaylığı bulunmaktadır. MTV'nin 2011'de "Yılın Sanatçısı" olarak seçtiği isimdir. ABD'de 37.6 milyon, dünya genelinde 74.6 milyon dijital şarkı satışı; dünya genelinde 11 milyon albüm satışı bulunmaktadır. İngiltere'de düzenlenen [http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_%28BK%29 The X Factor]'ün yedinci sezonu ile American Idol'ün dokuzuncu sezonunda konuk jüri olarak görev aldı. 2010 yılının sonunda "Purr", 2011 yılının sonunda "Meow" adını verdiği parfümleri piyasaya sürdü. 2011 yazında gösterime giren [http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%9Eirinler_%28film%29 Şirinler] filminde Şirine'ye dublaj yaptı, kendisine ait ilk filmi Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D olarak Temmuz 2012'de vizyona girdi. Aynı yıl, Billboard tarafından Yılın Kadını olarak seçildi. Tüm bunların dışında, 2010 yılından 2012 yılına kadar İngiliz komedyen Russell Brand ile evli kaldı. Katy Perry ya da doğum adıyla Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, Keith ve Mary Hudson çiftinin üç çocuğundan ortancası olarak Santa Barbara, Kaliforniya'da 25 Ekim 1984'te doğdu. Angela Hudson adında bir ablası ve David Hudson adında kendinden küçük bir erkek kardeşi vardır. Ailesi İrlandalılar, İngilizler, Almanlar ve Portekizliler'den oluşmaktadır. Sanatçının annesinin amcası, yönetmen Frank Perry'dir. Babası papaz olan Katy, 9-17 yaşları arasında babasının görev yaptığı kilisedeki koroyo dahil oldu. Bu ortamda söylenen gospel müziğini dinleyerek ve söyleyerek büyüdü; bunun etkisinde kalarak Hıristiyan okulları ile kamplarına katıldı. Çocukluk yıllarında Santa Barbara'da, deneyimli dansçılardan dans etmeyi öğrendi. Dos Pueblos Lisesi'ne başladı fakat birinci sınıftayken müzik alanında ilerlemek için okulu bıraktı. Dokuz yaşında almaya başladığı müzik eğitimini, on altı yaşına kadar almaya devam etti. Katy, 15 yaşından itibaren kilise müziğinin etkisiyle söz yazarlığı, lehçe ve şarkıcılık özelliklerini ilerletti. O yıl Nashville'e gelen rock şarkıcılar kendisinin ilgisini çekti ve yine o yıl gitar çalmayı öğrendi, ses kayıtlarına başladı. Aynı yıl Hıristiyanlık dini yanlısı albümler yayınlayan Red Hill müzik şirketi ile albüm anlaşması yaptı. 2001 yılında Katy Hudson sahne adıyla, gospel ve rock tarzlarını kullanarak hazırladığı ilk stüdyo albümünü yayınladı. Albümünü Phil Joel, Larue, Luna Halo, Earthsuit ve V*Enna ile birlikte çıktığı The Strangely Normal Tour kapsamında verdiği konserler ile destekledi. Fakat albüm sanatçının kariyerine herhangi bir katkı sağlamadı ve bandrol alımı 2001 yılının sonunda durduruldu. Daha sonralarda, adının ünlü sinema oyuncusu Kate Hudson ile olan benzerliğinden dolayı annesinin kızlık soyadını kullanmaya karar verdi ve o günden sonra sahnelere Katy Perry adıyla çıktı. Bir röportajında "16 yaşımda müzik dünyasına girdiğimde işler yolunda gitmedi, ben de ruhumu şeytana sattım" demiştir. 19 yaşındayken yeni bir albüm hazırlamak için Island Records şirketiyle anlaştı, Glen Ballard ile çalışmak için evinden ayrılarak Los Angeles'a taşındı. Genellikle gospel müziği dinleyerek büyüdüğü için farklı müzik türleri hakkında bildiği şey sayısı çok azdı. Los Angeles'ta Ballard, sanatçı için bir basın toplantısı düzenledi ve kendisinin Perry'nin ilk işbirlikçisi olduğunu açıkladı. Ballard, ilerleyen yıllarda sanatçıya şarkı sözü yazımını geliştirmesinde yardımcı oldu. Ballard’la birlikte kaydettiği "Simple" şarkısı, 2005 yılı yapımı The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants filminin film müzikleri albümüne dahil edildi. O dönem yazdığı "Long Shot" ve "I Do Not Hook Up" şarkıları ise 2009 yılında çıkan Kelly Clarkson albümü All I Ever Wanted'da yer aldı. Perry, 2004 yılında Columbia Records ile anlaşma imzaladı. Ancak şirket, kendisinin sanatçılık vizyonunun tam anlamıyla gelişmemiş olduğunu düşündüğü için onu "sürücü koltuğu"na oturtmadı. Bunun yerine Perry'nin şirkete bağlı olan The Matrix prodüksiyon ekibinin, o yıllar devam eden albüm çalışmalarında kadın vokalist olarak görev yapmasına karar verildi. Bu albüm projesi daha sonralarda rafa kaldırıldı fakat sanatçı bu sırada basının ilgisini çekmeyi başardı. Blender dergisi, Kasım 2004 sayısında Perry hakkında bir haber yaptı. İlerleyen süreçte yeni bir albüm hazırlığı sürecine girdi ve tekrar kendi kayıtlarını yapmaya başladı. Albümün tamamlanmasına az bir süre kaldığı sıralarda Columbia, Perry ile olan anlaşmasını sonlandırdı ve albüm çalışması kesilmiş oldu. 2004 yılı içinde, Kaya Jones ile birlikte Mick Jagger'a hazırladığı "Old Habits Die Hard" şarkısı, 2005 yılında düzenlenen 62. Altın Küre Ödülleri'nden "En İyi Orijinal Şarkı" ödülünü kazandı. 2006 yılında P.O.D. ile "Goodbye For Now" şarkısında düet yaptı. Aynı yıl, Carbon Leaf grubunun "Learn to Fly" klibinde cameo görüntü ile yer aldı. 2006 yılında Columbia Records ile anlaşması sonlanan Perry, yeni bir müzik şirketi arayışına girdi. Bu sırada Angelica Cob-Baehler tarafından Virgin Records yöneticisi Jason Flom'a önerildi. Flom, Perry'nin şirketin o yıllar aradığı büyük bir çıkış yapacak sanatçı olduğunu düşündü ve bu teklifi şirketin diğer yöneticileri ile tartışmaya başladı. Uzun soluklu tartışmalar sonucunda kendisinin evrensel bir sanatçı olabileceğine karar verildi ve 2007 yılında Virgin ile Capitol şirketlerinin birleşmesi üzerine sanatçı ile albüm anlaşması imzalandı. Şirket, anlaşmanın bir gereği olarak sanatçıya ticari başarı yakalayacak olan ilk albümü One of the Boys'u hazırlaması hususunda duyduğu eksikliklerin tamamlanmasında yardımcı oldu. Columbia, albümün hazırlıkları aşamasında Katy'nin sesi ve albüm için "Çok güçlü bir ses ama albümünde hem Amerikan pop radyolarında hem de uluslararası alanda patlayacak tartışmasız bir veya birkaç şarkı eksik." yorumunda bulundu ve bu şarkıların hazırlanması için Dr. Luke'a başvuruldu. Başvurulardan sonra, Dr. Luke ile çalışmalara başlandı ve "I Kissed a Girl" ve "Hot N Cold" şarkıları ortaya çıktı. Bir sonraki adım ise Perry'ye yeni bir imaj oluşturmak oldu. Oluşturulan imaj sonrasında, Kasım 2007'de "UR So Gay" şarkısı, sanatçının adının duyurulması amacıyla dijital EP olarak yayınlandı. Şarkıya çekilen video klip ve Madonna'nın o sıralar en çok dinlediği şarkının "Ur So Gay" olduğunu açıklaması şarkının adını duyurdu. KISS FM ve KRQ gibi radyolar, sabah programlarında Perry'nin kim olduğundan bahsetti. 10 Mart 2008'de, ABC Family televizyonunda yayınlanan Wildfire dizisinin "Life's Too Short" bölümünde konuk oyuncu olarak yer aldı. "UR So Gay"'in yayınlanmasından sonra Katy, kendisini tanıtmak amacıyla iki ay boyunca radyo istasyonlarını gezdi. 6 Mayıs 2008'de albümün ilk single çalışması olan "I Kissed a Girl"'ü yayınladı. Bazı radyocular Katy'nin bu şarkıda tartışmalı bir temayı işlediğini belirtti. A&R yöneticilerinden Chris Anokute ise Perry'nin şarkılarının insanlara duyurulması için radyolara ihtiyaç duyduğunu, aksi halde başarısız olabileceğini söyledi. Aynı yıl, 2008 yılında düzenlenen Warped Tour adlı müzik festivaline katıldı. Ticari başarı yakalayan "I Kissed a Girl", Billboard Hot 100 listesinin yedi hafta zirvesinde kaldı; Avustralya, İngiltere ve Kanada dahil olmak üzere otuz ülkenin resmi listelerinde zirveye yükseldi. Sanatçı, 12 Haziran 2008'de Yalan Rüzgârı dizisinde konuk oyuncu olarak yer aldı, Restless Style dergisinin Haziran 2008 sayısının kapak kızı oldu. Aynı yıl, Britanyalı müzisyen Gavin Rossdale'in Wanderlust albümünde yer alan "Another Night in the Hills" şarkısında geri vokallik yaptı. 17 Haziran 2008'e gelindiğinde Perry, ticari başarı yakalayan ilk stüdyo albümü One of the Boys'u yayınladı. Albüm [http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] listesinde dokuz numaraya kadar yükseldi ve Amerika Kayıt Endüstrisi Birliği'nden platin sertifika kazandı. Perry, albümün ikinci single şarkısı olarak "Hot N Cold"'u seçti. Şarkı, Billboard Hot 100 listesinin üç numarasına kadar yükseldi; Almanya, Avusturya, Hollanda, İsviçre ve Kanada resmi listelerinin zirvesine oturdu. 2009 yılında düzenlenen Grammy Ödülleri'nde "I Kissed a Girl", En İyi Kadın Pop Vokal Performansı adayları arasında gösterildi. 2008 MTV Video Müzik Ödülleri'nde beş dalda aday gösterildi; En İyi Yeni Sanatçı dalında ödül kazandı fakat "I Kissed a Girl" video klibiyle aday gösterildiği En İyi Kadın Videosu ödülünü Britney Spears'a kaptırdı. 2008 MTV Avrupa Müzik Ödülleri'nden En İyi Yeni Sanatçı, 2009 BRIT Ödülleri'nden En İyi Uluslararası Kadın Sanatçı ödülünü kazandı. "I Kissed a Girl" ve "Hot N Cold"'un üç milyondan fazla dijital satış yapması sayesinde 9 Şubat 2009'da, Amerika Kayıt Endüstrisi Birliği'nden üç kez platin sertifika aldı. Ayrıca Perry, ilk iki single çalışmasının da iki milyondan fazla satması sayesinde 2010'da Guinness Rekorlar Kitabı'na girdi. Ocak 2009'da albümünün tanıtımını gerçekleştirmek için kendisine ait ilk büyük turnesi olan "Hello Katy Tour"'u başlattı. Kuzey Amerika, Avrupa, Asya ve Avustralya ayaklarından oluşan turne kapsamında toplam seksen dokuz konser verildi. Turnesi sırasında, albümünde yer alan "Thinking of You" ve "Waking Up in Vegas" şarkılarını da single olarak yayınladı. "Thinking of You", Billboard Hot 100 listesinin yirmi dokuz numarasına, "Waking Up in Vegas" dokuz numarasına kadar yükseldi. 28 Kasım 2009'da kendi turnesini sonlandıran sanatçı, No Doubt grubunun Summer Tour 2009 turnesi kapsamında düzenlenen konserlerden bazılarına açılış sanatçısı olarak katıldı. 16 Mayıs 2009'da sanatçı Avusturya'nın başkenti Viyana'da düzenlenen Life Ball'un açılışını yaptı. 2009 yazında Russell Brand ile tanıştığı Zorlu Görev filminde, cameo görüntüsü kullanılan sanatçılardan biri oldu fakat daha sonra bu görüntüler filmden çıkarıldı. Aynı yılın Ağustos ayında Colorado merkezli grup 3OH!3 ile "Starstrukk" şarkısında düet yaptı. 17 Kasım 2009'da, "Ur So Gay", "Thinking of You", "Lost" ve "Waking Up in Vegas" gibi kendisine ait şarkıların akustik versiyonlarıyla birlikte "Brick by Brick" ve "Hackensack" adında iki başka şarkıyı daha seslendirdiği MTV Unplugged albümünü CD ve DVD formatı şeklinde yayınlandı. Yılın son ayında ise Timbaland'ın, toplamda üçüncü, Shock Value serisinin ikinci albümü olan Shock Value II'da yer alan "If We Ever Meet Again" şarkısında düet yaptı. Perry, Mayıs 2010'da ikinci stüdyo albümü Teenage Dream'in ilk single çalışması olarak Snoop Dogg ile düet yaptığı "California Gurls" şarkısını yayınlandı. Şarkı, Billboard Hot 100 listesinde altı hafta zirvede kaldı, birçok ülkenin resmi listelerinde zirveye yükseldi. 28 Haziran 2010'da sanatçı, The X Factor'ün yedinci serisinin Dublin seçimlerinde konuk jüri oldu. Ardından albümle aynı taşıyan "Teenage Dream" şarkısı ikinci single çalışması olarak seçildi ve yayınlandı. Bir önceki single gibi Billboard Hot 100 listesinin zirvesine çıkan şarkı, iki hafta üst üste zirvede kaldı. 24 Ağustos 2010'a gelindiğinde albüm Amerika, Kanada ve Meksika'da, 30 Ağustos 2010'a gelindiğinde tüm dünyada satışa sunuldu; ilk haftasından 192,000 kopya satarak Billboard 200 listesine bir numaradan giriş yaptı. Daha sonra ABD'de iki milyondan fazla kopya satmayı başardı, Amerika Kayıt Endüstrisi Birliği'nden platin sertifika almaya hak kazandı. İlerleyen aylarda Amerikan Bağımsızlık Günü'nden bahsedilen "Firework" şarkısı albümün üçüncü single çalışması olarak yayınlandı, ilk iki single gibi o da Billboard Hot 100 listesinin zirvesine yükselmeyi başardı. Albümün ilk üç single çalışmasının birden Hot 100 listesinde zirveye yükselmesi, Perry'ye 2000'lerde peş peşe üç single çalışması birden bir numara olan kadın sanatçı unvanını kazandırdı. Şubat 2011'de, albümün dördüncü single çalışması "E.T." yayınlandı; klibi, şarkının Kanye West ile düet yapılan versiyonuna çekildi. Şarkı, Billboard Hot 100 listesinde aralıklarla beş hafta zirvede kaldı. "E.T."'nin, Mayıs 2011'in ikinci haftasında da Hot 100 listesinin ilk on sıralaması içinde yer alması, Perry'ye Billboard Hot 100 tarihinde ilk on sıralamasında 52 haftayla en uzun süre kalan sanatçı unvanını kazandırdı. Haziran 2011'de, albümün beşinci single çalışması "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" piyasaya sürüldü. Şarkının remiks versiyonunda ise Amerikan rapçi Missy Elliott ile düet yapıldı ve Ağustos 2011'de yayınlandı. Şarkı, 17 Ağustos 2011'de Hot 100 listesinin zirvesine yerleşti. Böylece Perry, aynı albümden beş tane bir numaralı single çıkaran ilk kadın sanatçı oldu. Bu unvana sahip iki sanatçıdan (diğeri Michael Jackson) biridir. Ayrıca şarkı Billboard tarafından hazırlanan Pop Songs ve Adult Top 40 listelerinde de zirveye oturdu. Bunun sonucunda sanatçı Pop Songs listesinin aynı albümden beş tane bir numaralı single çıkaran ilk sanatçısı, Adult Top 40 listesinin aynı albümden dört tane bir numaralı single çıkaran ilk sanatçısı oldu. Ekim 2011'de albümün altıncı single çalışması "The One That Got Away" satışa sunuldu. Şarkı, [http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Dance_Music/Club_Play Billboard US Hot Dance Club Songs] listesinin bir numara oldu fakat ilk beş single gibi Billboard Hot 100 listesinin bir numarasına yükselemedi, üç numarada kaldı. Böylece Perry, aynı albümden çıkan altı single'ı birden Hot 100 listesinin ilk beş sıralamasına giren üç sanatçıdan biri oldu. Aralık 2011'de, şarkının B.o.B ile düet yapılan remiks sürümü; bir sonraki ay solo akustik sürümü yayınlandı. Yine Aralık 2011'de, 2010 yılının Kasım ayında piyasaya sürdüğü "Purr" parfümünün devamı niteliğinde olan ikinci parfümü "Meow"'u piyasaya sürdü. Ocak 2012'de ise, Teenage Dream albümünü tanıtmak amacıyla Şubat 2011'de başlattığı California Dreams Tour'u sonlandırdı. Turne kapsamında, Asya, Avrupa, Avustralya, Güney Amerika ve Kuzey Amerika kıtalarında toplamda 124 konser verdi; 59 milyon doların üzerinde gelir elde etti. Sanatçı, Temmuz 2011'de Şirinler'in 3D filminde Şirine'yi seslendirdi. Film, kendisi dünya turnesindeyken gösterime girdi ve toplamda 563,749,323 dolar kazandı. 28 Ağustos 2011'de 2011 MTV Video Müzik Ödülleri törenine katıldı. Ödül töreninde on farklı kategoride aday gösterildi, aynı gecede aynı albümden dört farklı klibi birden adaylık alan ilk sanatçı oldu ve gecenin sonunda bu adaylıklarının üçünden ödül kazandı. "Firework" Yılın Video Klibi, "E.T." En İyi İş Birliği ve En İyi Video Özel Efekti ödülünü aldı. 17 Eylül 2011'de "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" şarkısının, Hot 100 listesinin ilk on sıralamasında olması, ona altmış dokuz ardışık hafta listenin ilk onunda kalan sanatçı unvanını kazandırdı.[69][70] 23 Eylül 2011'de Elton John, Claudia Leitte ve Rihanna ile birlikte Rio'da Rock Festivali'nin açılışında sahne aldı. Bu festivalde yüz bin kişiye verdiği konser, eleştirmenlerden ve izleyicilerden övgü almayı başardı. 14 Aralık 2011'de Forbes, yılın en çok kazananlarını açıkladı. En çok kazanan ilk şarkıcı 90 milyon dolar ile Lady Gaga, ikincisi 45 milyon dolar ile Taylor Swift, üçüncüsü ise 44 milyon dolar ile Katy Perry oldu. 15 Aralık 2011'de yıl boyunca listelerde gösterdiği başarılar sayesinde MTV tarafından Yılın Sanatçısı seçildi. 20 Aralık 2011'de kendisinin 2012 yılındaki imajını temsil edecek olan Barbie bebek satışa sunuldu. 8 Ocak 2012'de yayınlanan Nielsen SoundScan listelerine göre 2011 yılında dijital ortamda 37.620.00 single ve albüm sattı, bu rakam sayesinde ABD'de tüm zamanların en çok dijital satış yapan altıncı ismi oldu. 15 Ocak 2012 tarihinde, yalnızca ABD'de beş şarkısının da 5 milyon dijital kopya sattığı açıklandı ve bu rakama ulaşan ilk sanatçı oldu. 23 Mart 2012'de Teenage Dream albümünü yeniden düzenleyerek Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection adıyla yayınladı. Yeniden düzenlenen albümün ilk single çalışması "Part of Me", Billboard Hot 100 listesine bir numaradan giriş yaptı ve böylece Teenage Dream döneminin listedeki altıncı bir numaralı şarkısı oldu. The Complete Confection'ın ikinci ve son single şarkısı ise "Wide Awake" olarak seçildi. Şarkı, Billboard Hot 100 listesinin iki numarasına kadar yükseldi ve "California Gurls" şarkısından bu yana sanatçının listedeki ilk beş sıralamada yer alan sekizinci şarkısı oldu. Nisan 2012'de Perry, Hindistan Premier Ligi'nin beşinci sezonunun kriket maçının açılış töreni için Hindistan'ın Chennai adındaki dördüncü büyük metropol şehrinde sahne aldı, "Teenage Dream" şarkısını ve "California Gurls" şarkısının remix versiyonunu seslendirdi. Aynı ay içinde yeni albümü üzerinde çalıştığını ve müzikal tarzını değiştirecek olduğunu belirtti. 5 Temmuz 2012'de, Katy Perry: Part of Me adını verdiği ilk filmini 3D olarak gösterime sundu, gişelerden toplamda 30 milyon dolar gelir elde etti. Eylül 2012'de, Billboard tarafından Yılın Kadını seçildi. Aynı aylarda Amerika başkanı Barack Obama'nın seçim kampanyalarına destek oldu. 14 Kasım 2012'de, Katy Perry adını kullanarak yayınlayacağı üçüncü stüdyo albümü üzerinde çalıştıklarını ve albümü 2013 yılının yaz aylarında satışa sunmayı planladığını duyurdu. Katy Perry, Ağustos'ta PRISM albümünü Los Angeles'tan yola çıkan bir altın tırla duyurdu. Tırın üzerinde KATY PERRY • PRISM • 10•22•13 yazmaktadır. Ayrıca albümden ilk şarkı Roar 12 Ağustos 2013'te iTunes Store'da single olarak satışa çıktı. 60 ülkede ilk numara oldu. Pepsi sponsorluğunda #katyNOW hashtag"iyle tweet atılarak albümdeki diğer şarkılar Walking On Air ve Dark Horse'un 30 saniyelik önizlemeleri yayınlandı. Oylamayla 17 Eylülde Dark Horse'un tam halinin yayınlanması belirlendi. 30 Eylül'de de Walking On Air yayınlandı. Albüm 16 Ekim'de sızdırıldı. Sızdırılmanın üzerine Katy Perry albümü sitesi üzerinden dinlenebilir hale getirdi. 22 Ekim'de tüm Dünya'da satışa sunuldu. Perry, kontralto ses türüne sahiptir. İlk stüdyo albümü bir gospel albümüdür. İkinci stüdyo albümü One of the Boys ise gospel tarzından tamamen uzak bir pop-rock albümüdür. Üçüncü stüdyo albümü Teenage Dream ise One of the Boys albümünden daha fazla pop ağırlıklı ritimler içerir. Kendisi, çocukluk yıllarında Britanyalı rock grubu Queen'in solisti Freddie Mercury'den ve Kanadalı şarkıcı, söz yazarı ve oyuncu Alanis Morissette'ten ilham aldığını ifade etmektedir. Hatta Mercury'nin altmış beşinci doğum gününde onun anısına "Sizin şarkı sözleriniz 15 yaşındaki bir kız iken bana ilham verdi, çünkü siz olmasaydınız müzik yapılmazdı veya ben müzik yapıyor olmazdım." sözlerini söylemiştir. Ayrıca Queen'in "Killer Queen" şarkısı, kendisine ilk pop albümünde ilham vermiştir. Bunların dışında kendisi, en fazla etkilendiği ismin Madonna olduğunu ifade etmiştir; Cyndi Lauper, Shirley Manson, Pat Benatar ve Joan Jett gibi kadın pop-rock sanatçıları da Perry'yi etkileyen diğer isimlerdendir. Perry, aynı zamanda bir söz yazarıdır. Ashley Tisdale'in "Time's Up", Selena Gomez & the Scene'in "Rock God" ve "That's More Like It", Kelly Clarkson'in "Long Shot" ve "I Do Not Hook Up, Jessica James'in "Bullet" ve "Girl Next Door", Lesley Roy'un "Slow Goodbye" ve Kady Malloy'un "Wish You the Worst" şarkılarının sözlerini yazan isimdir. Kendi albümlerinde yer alan birçok şarkısında da kendi sözleri yer alır. Kendisinin söz yazarlığı, gitar çalmayı öğrendikten sonra başlamıştır. Genellikle hayatının belirli kesitlerini şarkılarında edebi bir şekilde anlattığını ifade eden sanatçı, kalp kırgınlıkları hakkında şarkı yazmanın daha kolay olduğunu düşünmektedir. İlk pop albümü One of the Boys, kalp kırgınlıkları, gençlik maceraları ve "tuvalette kusmak" temalarını barındıran şarkılar içerir. Sanatçının ilk şarkıları "Ur So Gay" ile "I Kissed a Girl", dini kesimlerden ve eşcinsel kesimlerden tepkiler almıştır. Şarkılarının sözleri, homofobikliğe sürüklemek ve lezbiyenliğe teşvik etmekle suçlanmıştır. Müzisyen Pink, Kathleen Hanna ve Beth Ditto "I Kissed a Girl"'ün LGBT topluluğunu hedef aldığını söyleyerek olumsuz yönde eleştirilerde bulunmuştur. MTV ise, Katy'nin albümlerini satmak için bu yola başvurduğu şeklindeki eleştirilere dikkat çekmiştir. Sanatçı daha sonra bu eleştiriler için bir açıklama yapmıştır ve şarkıda bahsedilen kişinin eski erkek arkadaşı olduğunu açıklamıştır. Perry, giydiği sıradışı elbiselerle bilinir. Eğlenceli, esprili, parlak ve farklı renkleri kıyafetlerinde kullanan sanatçı, meyve şeklindeki aksesuarları çok sık kullanır. Bu aksesuarlardan en çok kullandığı karpuz aksesuarlarıdır. Kendisi bu renkli imajını oluştururken, Amerikan oyuncu Dominique Swain'in 1997'de yapılan Lolita filmindeki imajından esinlenmiştir. İmajı, birçok modacının ilgi odağındadır. Haziran 2008'de sustalı bıçak ile verdiği bir tanıtım fotoğrafı olumsuz yönde eleştiriler almıştır. Eleştirilere cevap olarak ise bıçak yerine bir kaşık ile fotoğraf çekinmiştir ve tepkilerle alay etmiştir. Ayrıca Perry, Rolling Stone'un "Küresel Pop Kraliçesi" anketinin sonuçlarındaki yedinci sırada yer alan isimdir. Kendisi aynı zamanda bir gay savunucusudur. Dosomething.org'a göre Perry bunu "Ben bir gay savunucusuyum ve bunu gururla söylüyorum." sözleriyle ifade etmektedir. Katy Perry, bir dönem Gym Class Heroes'in solisti Travie McCoy ile bir ilişki yaşadı. Aralık 2008'de sonlanan bu ilişki sonlandı ve daha sonrasında Teenage Dream albümünün hazırlık sürecinde Relient K'in solisti Matt Thiessen ile bir ilişki yaşadığı öğrenildi. Bu ilişkinin bitmesinden sonra ise İngiliz komedyen Russell Brand ile bir ilişkisi yaşadığı öğrenildi. Evliliğin on dördüncü ayında Perry, eşiyle anlaşamadığını gerekçe göstererek Los Angeles'ta Brand'a boşanma davası açtı. Perry, boşanma davasını Hawaii'de; Brand Londra'da doğruladı. Bunun üzerine çiftin boşanma davasının nedeni hakkında basında birçok spekülasyon ortaya atıldı. Çiftin mali konularda anlaşması üzerine davanın hakimi, Şubat 2012'de boşanma talebini kabul etti. Kaliforniya yasalarına göre boşanma işlemlerinin tamamlanması için altı aylık bir bekleme süresi gerektiği için boşanma, 14 Temmuz 2012'de resmen gerçekleşti. Daha sonralarda Perry, bir aile kurmak konusunda Brand ile başlayan bazı anlaşmazlıklarının boşanmaya neden olduğunu ima etti. Kategori:K Harfli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Şarkıcılar